


Три месяца после конца света. Отрывки из дневников Сьюзан Пэвенси

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019





	Три месяца после конца света. Отрывки из дневников Сьюзан Пэвенси

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Months After The End Of The World, An Excerpt From Susan Pevensie's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247411) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes). 



_8 июня, 1949 г, пять утра_  
Я не знаю, кто я. Я не знаю, какие части себя я выдумала ребенком, укрываясь в бомбоубежищах, пока братья спорили за спиной, а сестренке было восемь и она дрожала в моих руках. Я не знаю, какие части меня — плод воображения, страна в шкафу, железнодорожная станция; какие части всех нас были притворством.

Я была королевой когда-то. Наверное. Я не знаю. Я, кажется, помню войны, я, кажется, помню лук у себя в руках. Я, кажется, помню Эдмунда, разбитого и в синяках, по его губам размазана кровь; я, кажется, помню людей, которые были вихрем вишневых лепестков; я, кажется, помню бомбы. Я, кажется, помню голод; я, кажется, помню, как забыла вкус сахара; я, кажется...

Мне кажется, это всё была фантазия, которую мы придумали, прячась в закоулках старого скрипучего дома. Люси никогда не будет той женщиной, которой мы ее представляли, никогда не будет никем еще, кроме как семнадцатилетней, спорящей, стискивающей зубы. Платяные шкафы ведут в другие миры, только если туда залезают дети.

Я пьяна. Должно быть, я несу чушь. Перед глазами все плывет. 

На благотворительном собрании было сплошь шампанское, и парни, и речи, и я не думаю, что...

Я думаю, я...

Там был один парень, и он всё трогал меня, доливал мне в бокал. Говорил мне, какая я хорошенькая. Я вдоволь этого наслушалась раньше, этой душной лирики, этого отчаянного желания... но нет. Мы только воображали это себе. Но я просто... я стояла там, и мне было так скучно. В еде было слишком много приправ, и шампанское было дешевое, и ума не приложу, как я заметила, я никогда раньше не пробовала шампанское.

Почему я помню обо всем этом так, будто оно и правда было? Почему я помню боль, и скуку, и битвы, почему я помню всё это так, будто видела своими глазами? 

Мы играли, будто я была замужем. Я это помню: как притворялась, будто у меня дети. Иногда я оглядываюсь и ищу их. Но они не... Их не существовало взаправду. Мы их выдумали. Мне было двенадцать, и мы думали, что никогда больше не увидим отца. Нам всем было ужасно скучно. 

Так что нам в голову взбрела Нарния, и война, и любовь, и всё остальное, всё, что теперь перемешалось у меня в голове. Так что Питер был Верховным королем, Эдмунд просто королем, а Люси и я — королевами. Это было не взаправду. 

Такого просто не могло быть.

Я, кажется, помнила, как выглядел мой супруг. Когда-то. Больше не вспомню. Я забыла, какие имена мы давали детям, которых я воображала своими. Это все неважно. Это была игра. Это всегда была игра. Мне надо перестать думать об этом.

Я — Сьюзан Пэвенси. Мне двадцать один год. Я изучаю стенографию в Нью-Йорке. Я не замужем. Война закончилась четыре года назад, и я совсем не занимаюсь стрельбой из лука. 

А еще я устала. И я пьяна. 

 

 _Примечание, двенадцать дня._  
Ушла спать. Вдруг снова трезвая. Поправила грамматические ошибки. Может, вырву страницу; тут сплошная чушь. 

Заметка для себя: Никогда больше не пить шампанское. Не плакать, когда накрашена.


End file.
